Escape
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: ["'If you like Chinese takeout and eating it in bed while watching mystery reruns; if you like yoga and getting caught in the rain; if you like the taste of champagne and electric guitar solos; if you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape, then I'm the love that you've looked for; write to me and escape.'"] Jara! Read and review? Oneshot!


**I was inspired by Rupert Holmes' song _Escape (The Pina Colada Song); _look it up! ;)**

**I don't own that song (I don't use the lyrics (like, two lines) though, I was just inspired by it). Or the HOA characters. Or the show.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jerome Clarke sighed, blue eyes flitting to the left side of the queen-size bed. Lying beside him was his wife, Mara, the dark purple duvet draped over her. They had come to a bump in their relationship as a married couple where nothing was exciting anymore. They had fallen into the same old, dull routine; wake up, eat breakfast, kiss each other goodbye, heading off to work, coming home for dinner, doing more work, watching TV or reading, and then going to bed. It happened the same way every day.

He swallowed and sat up, switching the bedside lamp on, knowing that it wouldn't wake her up; she was a heavy sleeper. He unfolded his newspaper and scanned over the many stories, but he couldn't stop himself from peeking at the personal columns.

And there was a letter that caught his attention.

'_If you like Chinese takeout and eating it in bed while watching mystery reruns; if you like yoga and getting caught in the rain; if you like the taste of champagne and electric guitar solos; if you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape, then I'm the love that you've looked for; write to me and escape.'_

Jerome arched an eyebrow at the paragraph and leant his head back on the bed's headboard before sliding out of bed quietly. He sat at his desk and opened his laptop, looking up the newspaper's website. He thought a moment and then began typing his reply to the woman's message.

And he knew it sounded mean, but he didn't once think about Mara as he sent the email.

'_Yes, I like Chinese takeout and eating it in bed while watching mystery reruns. I like yoga and getting caught in the rain. I'm into champagne and I live for guitar solos. I have to meet you by tomorrow; noon. At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape.'_

* * *

Mara set her now empty coffee mug in the sink and turned to Jerome as he finished tying his blue necktie. She leaned up and pecked his lips. "See you later; I love you."

"Love you, too," he murmured, watching her leave the house. He shrugged on his black waist coat and exited the house, locking the front door behind him. He climbed into his car and backed out of the drive, turning left for his work.

The same old, dull routine.

* * *

As noon drew closer and closer, he hurried out of the building and drove further into town, passing the hospital Mara worked at on the way to _O'Malley's_. His mind wandered to his wife briefly but focused on what he was doing when he pulled into the bar's parking lot. He loosened his tie a little and walked into the bar, finding a table in the corner.

And there he waited for fifteen minutes with high hopes. Then she walked into the place and he immediately knew that smile; the curve of her face; and the sparkle in her brown eyes. Jerome stood from his seat and ran a hand through his blonde hair in surprise.

"Oh, it's you." She breathed in shock.

They instantly fell into a moment of quiet chuckles, staring at each other in wonder.

Jerome took a step toward his wife. "I never knew that you liked watching reruns and eating Chinese in bed. Guitar solos? Champagne? The feel of the ocean? Yoga? Making love in the sand of a beach at midnight?"

Mara smiled up at him timidly and before she could brush an annoying stray strand of her black hair behind her ear, he did it for her, pulling her into him. She instantly melted into his embrace, kissing back wholeheartedly.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." She echoed, entwining their fingers.

"You're the woman I've looked for all my life; come with me, we'll escape." He grinned.

* * *

Mara scooped a forkful of rice into her mouth put her fingers to her lips, making a sound of surprise. "No, Nancy, don't go in there!" she mumbled even though Nancy Drew, on the TV screen, couldn't hear her.

"You know, you'd think that robber guy would be smarter. Like, why would he take his glove off and then touch the doorknob? Amateur." Jerome scoffed, biting into an eggroll.

"Shh!" she scolded, but laughed despite the suspense on the monitor, bumping his shoulder with hers, wide eyes trained on the screen as a shadow appeared behind Nancy.

Jerome chuckled and pecked her cheek quickly, snuggling back into the pillows that propped them up as they sat in bed, wrapped in the duvet. He sipped from his glass of champagne, reaching out to curl a strand of Mara's damp hair around his finger. They had to take a shower at three o'clock in the morning since they had been covered in sand. And then it was four o'clock; they weren't tired, but they were hungry and decided to get some takeout.

They had escaped their relationship's dull phase, and they were happy once again.

* * *

**Review?**

**Hey, y'all, I'm always getting these ideas for stories (both fanfic and original), I usually need someone to talk to about them and get some feedback on things. If any of you ever have the time or care enough to read my rambles about stuff, could you PM me? :) Thank you...**

_**"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain; if you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain; if you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape, I'm the lady you've looked for, write to me, and escape."**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
